The Marine Job
by IzzytheGreat14
Summary: Phineas gets a job at a marine center. But when disaster befalls him, how will he cope, and will his relationship with Isabella change? Phinbella, Ferbessa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! IzzytheGreat14 here. I'm doing IzzieGS's request story. It'll be kind of short, so sorry. Switching off between Isabella and Phineas's POVs. Background: Phineas applied for a job at a marine center and he's waiting to hear back.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Phineas's POV

I woke up to my black iPhone ringing. I groaned and turned over to look at the clock.

It was eight-thirty.

I answered the phone, just to shut it up.

"Hello?" I said, trying to sound like I wasn't half asleep.

"Is this Mr. Phineas Flynn?" a deep voice said on the other end.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," I said, awake now.

"Mr. Flynn, this is Mr. Perez of the Marine Biotic Center. I'm calling to inform you that you have been selected for the job of tour-guide-slash-tank-cleaner."

My eyes widened.

"That's great! So when do I start?" I asked.

"Today at noon. You will be working the 12:00 to 6:00 shift," said Mr. Perez.

"Great! See ya then!" I chirped happily, and we both hung up.

"Yes!" I hissed, then texted Isabella.

_Hey, I got the job!_

After a few minutes, she texted back.

_What job?_

_The marine one,_ I typed.

_Oh, the one where you clean the animals' poo out of their tanks? :P_

_Hey! I'm a tour guide, too!_ I entered, frowning.

_Right. When do you start?_

_At noon._

_I'll be there! :)_

I rolled my eyes as I put my phone away. Isabella is such a tease.

Isabella's POV

After I finished texting Phineas, I slid my white iPhone into the back pocket of my jeans.

I looked into the mirror and adjusted my new pink tank top. It rode kind of low in the front.

Oh well. This summer, we were turning 16, and either Phineas would ask me out, or I would ask him out.

I was sick of his obliviousness.

In a tiny corner of my heart, I knew I was too nervous for this. But I would ignore that.

I skipped downstairs and poured myself a bowl of Captain Crunch.

I snarfed it down as fast as I could.

When my mouth was empty, I pulled out my phone again.

I slid the arrow and tapped in the code. 0-6-1-7.

Phineas's birthday.

I dialed his number.

He answered on the second ring.

"_Hello?" _he said.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" I said as flirtily as I could manage.

"_Oh, nothing much. Just getting ready for my job,"_ he replied.

"Getting ready? How do you get ready for a job that doesn't start for four and a half hours?" I said, slightly sarcastic.

"_Hey, don't knock it, Izzy," _ he said, and my heart fluttered.

I loved that nickname.

"_Hey, Izzy, do you want to come over and help me?"_ Phineas asked.

"Hehehe," I said, imitating Candace, and Phineas laughed.

"Sure, Phin," I said. "See ya!"

"_Bye,"_ he said, and we hung up.

"La la la la la," I sang as I threw on a light pink cropped lacy jacket and hurried across the street.

I knocked on the door.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Isabella," said Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher when she opened the door.

"Hey, Linda. Can I see Phineas?" I chirped.

"Of course, honey," she said, winking at me. I blushed, and she opened the door and let me in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, just so we're clear, this has nothing to do with the U.S. Marine Corps. Although I respect them, I can't really write about them. I don't want to accidentally disrespect them.**

**ProtoPhinbella: Yeah. I know. See above.**

**All right, here we go!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Phineas's POV

The door to my room swung open and there stood Isabella.

I glanced at her before returning to the pile of shirts on my floor.

"Hey, Izzy," I greeted her.

Then I glanced at her again.

She was wearing a low-cut pink tank top with a matching lacy jacket. Her jeans were super-low-riding, and she wore thong sandals that had small pink jewels along the edges.

"Hey, Phineas," she said.

For no reason that I can think of, I felt my heart beat faster. My cheeks started to get warm.

I cleared my throat nervously.

"Ummm, I was just, uh, trying to, ah, decide what shirt to, er, to wear," I stammered nervously.

Isabella sauntered in and sat on my bed.

"Chillax, Phin," she drawled.

She snatched my phone and typed in my code.

She dialed someone's number.

"Hello? Yes, is the Marine Biotic Center?"

My mouth dropped open. I gestured frantically for her to stop.

But she ignored me, of course.

"Yeah, my name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I'm Phineas Flynn's best friend. He was wondering what kind of shirt to wear to work….oh, yes, yes, I understand. Yeah, I'll tell him. Thank-yes, thank you. Okay. Goodbye," she said.

She took it away from her ear, hung up, and threw it to me.

I barely caught it.

"Your boss says to just wear whatever and they'll give you a shirt when you get to work," she said, flopping back on my bed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez, Izzy," I said.

She sat up and looked at me. "Oh? What?" she said with one eyebrow cocked.

"I didn't really need that," I said.

Isabella stiffened.

"Well, I can certainly take a hint," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

She got up and marched haughtily to the door.

"I gotta go, Phineas," she said, quoting the day we built the Beak.

"Wait, Isabella!" I said, trying to stop her.

"No. If you don't need me, I'm outta here," she said, opened the door and stormed out.

I put my head in my hands.

What had I done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I've gotten more inspiration than I thought I would. So it's going to be a standard story.**

**Phew. I'd hate to disappoint IzzieGS!**

**Reviews!**

**FanFreak01: I know, right! Thanks! And by the way, I love your profile pic!**

**MeWantACookie: I didn't think it was that awkward. It's only awkward if you make it awkward.**

**IzzieGS: Yes. Yes, you do.**

**On to the story!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Isabella's POV

I couldn't believe it. Phineas just told me he didn't need my help!

As soon as I was out of the bedroom, my step faltered. My eyes were starting to fill with tears.

But I couldn't stop now. I ran downstairs and out the door.

In the middle of the road, I felt my phone vibrate. But I couldn't stop now.

I kept running, tears blurring my vision.

Phineas probably hated me now. Sure, I'd teased him in the past, but I sensed I'd gone too far this time, crossed some invisible line of some sort.

I slammed open the door to my house and let it swing shut as I ran up the stairs to my room two at a time. My phone vibrated again, but I didn't stop to take it out of my pocket.

I collapsed on my bed and started to sob. But soon I got myself under control and sat up.

I didn't want to talk to Phineas.

I wanted to talk to my mom.

But she was on a week-long cruise with my father, Dr. Shapiro. He worked in Vegas, so we rarely got to see him.

This was a great treat for my mom.

Tears started rolling down

My phone vibrated again, and I took it out of my pocket.

Five new texts.

Phineas Flynn, Phineas Flynn, Phineas Flynn, Phineas Flynn...Adyson Sweetwater.

Perfect. I smiled as I opened the text.

_Hey, Chief. We haven't talked for a while, so I was wondering, how are you doing lately?_

I clicked reply.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm back. I finally found my notebook! :)**

**Reviews!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: I know, right!**

**FanFreak01: Well, stick around and you'll find out! ;)**

**IzzieGS: Yay! I, um, actually didn't write their convo, just that they had one. Sorry! :S**

**thewhitespirit: Oh, is it? I wish my name was, too! Thanks!  
On to the story.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Phineas's POV

Isabella wasn't answering any of my texts. I paced to the window.

Ferb came in and I turned to him.

"Ferb!" I cried.

He blinked at me, which I took to mean, _I' m listening. What do you need?_

I told him all about Isabella's very short visit, finishing with, "...and now I think she hates me!"

Ferb shrugged. "Do you really think she does?" he questioned, then turned and walked out of the room.

"I don't know!" I yelled at the closed door.

A few minutes (and some serious pacing) later, my mom stuck her head in the door.

"Phineas Flynn, you know that we don't yell in the house. Keep your voice down, young man. I'm retaking my knitting test **(from Quietest Day Ever, just FYI)**, so I really need quiet!" she exclaimed irritably.

My eyes widened as she shut the door. Mom _never, _and I mean _never_ yelled at me.

Oh, well, I supposed I'd kind of earned it.

I finally stopped pacing. I just couldn't stand it. I needed to talk to Candace. She'd know what to do.

I ran out the door and into the living room. Then I looked at the clock.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. I only had fifteen minutes until my new job started!

I got the keys to the car. "DAD!" I hollered, forgetting about Mom's knitting test.

"What?" he questioned, coming down the stairs.

"I need a licensed driver in the passenger seat if I'm going to go to my new job," I told him.

Long story short, we got there. Don't ask.

Isabella's POV

Adyson and I were having a great conversation when I glanced at the clock.

I looked at my phone, ready to text her, but then I did a double take.

It was 11:49 already?

Adyson texted me again. _Hey, Isabella, you there? What do you think?_

I quickly wrote, _Sounds great! Ummm, I really have to go now, so TTYL! XOX_

She responded with a, _Will do, Chief! C U L8R!_

I put my phone in my back pocket and ran out to the garage.

I grabbed a skateboard and a helmet, and hurried to the marine center.

Villain's POV

I sat in my room, watching Isabella through the many cameras I'd installed on her street.

It had been hard. But it had paid off, big time.

I chuckled evilly as my henchman beeped in that he was following her and Operation Regain Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was officially in progress.

You see, she'd gone out with me briefly in ninth grade, just to get Philip, or whatever his name was.

Yeah, she'd used me, but I'd fallen for her.

Unfortunately, she was head-over-heels for some guy with a Dorito-shaped head.

I was planning to drive them apart.

Dorito Man had already yelled at my Isabella. It was all going according to plan.

Now, to get rid of the competition...


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooooh, can you guys guess who the villain is? No? I'm not surprised…he's an OC.**

**You'll find out his name later.**

**Reviews:**

**IzzieGS: Phew. I hoped that would make up for it.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: I don't know ;D Oooooh thanks-and I will!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Phineas's POV

I was giving my first tour.

It was BORING.

Let me reiterate: IT WAS FREAKIN' BORING!

I couldn't wait for it to be over.

I was just walking around going, 'Oh and this is the shark tank. This is the manatee. They are an _endangered species_. Do you know what that means? This is the angelfish. It's very rare. This is…'

Well, you get the idea. I was bored out of my skull.

I shook my head after it was over. "See ya later!" I called to the guests.

Then I heard a sugar-sweet voice behind me say, "Hey, Phineas. What'cha doin'?"

I turned, smiling.

"Hey, Izzy. Nothing much, I'm just, uh…" I said, and then glanced around for ideas.

I was in front of the shark tank. "…standing in front of the shark tank," I finished lamely.

Isabella giggled, causing my heart to pound in my chest. She slowly ambled over to the shark tank and glanced through the glass.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. She pointed to something in the tank.

"That is one funny looking shark," she said, turning to me.

I raced over. Was that…it was!

Somehow, the manatee had gotten into the shark tank!

I had to save it…I mean, wouldn't you?

I stripped off my new shirt.

"I'm going in," I said to Isabella, and then I dove in.

Isabella's POV

Ohmigosh!

I was hyperventilating. Phineas was in the shark tank!

He was also shirtless, which in any other circumstance would have caused me to be drooling by now.

But Phineas in a shark tank, even shirtless, was more scary than sexy.

"Phineas!" I squealed. I couldn't take it.

I took off my jacket. It was dry-clean-only, so I didn't want to get it wet.

I climbed up on the edge and did a perfect swan dive.

I sank down in the water, and down, and down, and down. I started to kick frantically, but stopped when I touched bottom. I pushed off and shot through the water, finally surfacing.

I drew in a huge, gasping breath, then looked around for Phineas. He was a few feet away from me, so I started to stroke over to him.

Phineas looked up. "Izzy?" he said, clearly surprised to see me, but then he recovered.

"Will you grab the manatee's tail? I need some help," Phineas said.

We moved quickly, shoving the manatee into the next tank over and putting the metal back in place.

The next thing I knew, Phineas gasped in pain. "Ow," he said, looking down.

I went over to Phineas, whose leg was currently…in the mouth of a shark!

I screamed in terror, then recovered myself. I dove underwater and punched the shark in the nose.

"Let go!" I tried to scream, but it sounded more like, "Blurb blubb blurbblubb!"

You know, 'cause I was underwater.

Anyways, long story short, I got the shark to let go.

Phineas's leg was streaming blood into the water.

"Phineas, ohmigosh. You have to get out of the water, now," I said, trying not to panic.

He gave me a funny look. "Why? I'm fine, Izzy."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" I screamed.

"Whoa…calm down, izzy," Phineas said. He tried to move his leg and gasped.

"My leg is…my leg is bleeding…" he said, clearly in shock.

Then he lost consciousness and sank below the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, what's up. I'm soooooooo not happy right now. **

**'Kay, about a month ago, we found out my mom had breast cancer. She now has to have chemo. I can't…I'm sorry, I just can't deal right now.**

**Anyways, reviews.**

**FanFreak01: Well, you'll find out.**

**IzzieGS: Shock? I don't know. I know, me too…but you're the one who requested it…so…just don't pin this on me.**

**Lieber Qual: Really? I'm _so_ not a man, thank you very much. Ah, I know what you mean…it's cool!**

**Lichylichy: (part one) Yeah, maybe I'll integrate that. You never know.**

**(part two) Yeah, had to happen, sorry. And just so we're clear, Isabella wasn't shirtless. Oh, no, no, no. She still had her tank top on. Whoa…that's intense.**

***I'm not going to be able to update as often. I'm going into my supposed**

** 104 days (I wish!) of summer vacation, so I have to go to the library to update, and I can't do that every day, more like every other every other day…and yes, I know what I said.**

**You know you love me (still), IzzytheGreat14**

Villain's POV

I laughed as Isabella struggled to pull Dorito Man out of the water.

She'd never do it.

The plan had gone perfectly. My assistant had removed the metal separating the two tanks just in time for my Isabella and her stupid friend to discover it.

My laugh was cut off as Isabella started to scream for help.

If someone helped her get him out of the water…

I shot up out of my chair and stared disbelievingly at the computer screen on the wall.

One of the staff had heard her.

I collapsed into my chair…okay, it wasn't mine. It was my mom's. But the basement made a great lair. Don't judge!

Anyways, between the two of them, they pulled him out of the water.

Oh well. Seeing Isabella dripping wet with her tank top clinging everywhere kind of made up for that.

Isabella's POV

I had the creepiest feeling…like someone was watching me.

But I shrugged that off as the MarineBioticCenter staff member helped Phineas.

Phineas's eyelids fluttered.

"Phineas!" I cried, rushing to his side.

He moaned before collapsing into a deeper unconsciousness.

"Phineas, can you hear me?" I said, hoping against hope that he could.

Just then, we heard the siren of the ambulance.

The paramedics rushed in. The first one paused and shook her head.

"This does _not_ look good," she said. "The chances for survival with that kind of injury…"

A different paramedic shushed her, but I knew the odds.

"…are fifteen thousand to one," I mumbled, finishing the paramedic's sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, guys. Thanks for all your support in the face of my mother having cancer. I really appreciate it, guys.**

**Reviews.**

**FanFreak01: Like I said, you'll find out ;)**

**WordNerb93: Relax! Yeah, I know. He's an OC. **

**X Miyuki-chan X: Really? I feel really bad when those things happen. But I can see your side.**

**Skagui the sniper: Huh. Maybe I could add him in. He's not the villain, though.**

**IzzieGS: Yeah, it was the first number that popped into my head. I do, too.**

**Lieber Qual: Nope. He has, but no. No. Yeah, he does. Wow, a sheep, huh? I think the last musical I was in, I was an angel. Hmmmm…**

**14AmyChan: More, coming right up!**

**Godspilla: That's not really Isabella's outlook on this situation…**

**Lichylichy: Happy to oblige, friend. No, it isn't. Thanks for your support.**

**Whew! That was a lot. I love it. Keep it comin', you guys!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Phineas's POV

I drifted slowly into consciouness.

I couldn't move or speak, though. I was too tired.

The first thing I heard was the beeping of a machine.

The second was Isabella.

She was evidently talking to herself.

But as I listened closer, I heard otherwaise.

She was talking to me.

She sighed.

"Phineas, the doctors say you might not wake up, but I know you will. You have to! If you don't-but you will. Do you want to know how I know?"

She laughed, a nervous sound, and then she continued.

"Well, I'm torn. Half of me is hoping you can hear me, and the other half is praying you can't."

Isabella took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes. Phineas, you're my best friend. And, well, I kind of, um, want us to be-how do I say this- a little _more_ than that. If you would just notice me, well, maybe we could be boyfriend and girlfriend."

She laughed again, a short burst of self-recrimination and derision.

"Who am I kidding? You're so oblivious, Phin. I mean, really. I've totally been head-over-heels for eleven years. And I've flirted as best I know how."

She paused there.

Wow. If I'd been functional, I would have had red cheeks and a gaping mouth.

Isabella broke into my thoughts again.

"Phineas, I-I love you," she whispered brokenly. "Please wake up."

I felt something wet on my cheek

A tear, perhaps?

Then I felt Isabella lay her head on my chest.

I was surprised. It felt natural.

But I was also taken aback by the rush of affection I felt.

Was I in love with her, just as she was with me?

Isabella's POV

I finished my little bedside confession.

The urge to kiss Phineas was strong, but I didn't know if he was conscious.

I wanted our first kiss to count.

So I settled for laying my head on his chest.

Phineas would wake up. I knew he would.

Phineas Flynn could do anything.

Even with 146 stiches in his left leg.

Villain's POV

I ground my teeth in frustration.

That little imbecile. He thought he got Isabella.

Keep dreaming, sucker!

I was a little happy, though! Seventy-three stitches in each side of the guys' leg!

Just then, my mother called me.

"Chucky Poo! Dinner's ready! I made chicken soup-your favorite!" she yelled in her gravelly voice.

Okay, just to set the record straight, my name is actually Charles.

Charles Billybobjoe Smith. Hi, how ya doin', nice to meet ya, blah, blah, blah.

Anyway, I had to leave my screen and trudge up the stairs for day.

Way to ruin the moment.

Thanks, Mom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys, what's up. I'm bummed out. Chemo on Wednesday for my mom.**

**This is a pretty long chapter. **

**Oh, and as for Billybobjoe? I couldn't think of a better name. Seriously, I was this close to making that his first name.**

**Anyways, reviews.**

**X Miyuki-chan X: Good :) Thanks. I had to come up with a big number, so yeah. **

**WordNerb93: Again, relax. He'll be fine. I know, right?**

**FanFreak01: Thanks! *blushes* Glad you want to read more.**

**Lieber Qual: Yeah, somewhat, huh?**

**Lichylichy: Oh, sad :( I feel for you.**

**14AmyChan: Yeah, I guess it is. **

**I had to get stitches once. I was being dumb. I had to have two stitches. I screamed my head off.**

**Anyways, I'm vaguely surprised that IzzieGS didn't review. Hmmm…whatever.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Phineas's POV

I woke again, my head a haze of drugs.

It was the next morning, as far as I could tell.

Isabella was still here. She sang softly to me, a song I didn't recognize.

"So she said, what's the problem, baby? What's the problem, I don't know, well, maybe I'm in love…" she whisper-sang.

To my surprise, I did recognize it now. It was originally sung by a boy band, and she really liked it.

The sound of a creaking chair caught my attention.

I was suddenly struck by a longing to _see_ Isabella.

I moaned and stirred, trying to wake up.

I heard three footsteps, then Isabella's melodic voice said, "Phineas? Phineas, can you hear me?"

I used her voice as an anchor to pull myself out of the murky waters of unconsciousness.

My eyelids fluttered open, and I was staring into her ocean-blue eyes, filled with anxiety as she gazed down at me, her long jet-black hair tickling my face.

"Yeah, I can hear you," I croaked.

A smile of relief blossomed across her pretty face.

Wait, pretty? Where did that come from?

"Thank goodness! The doctors said you might never wake up, but I knew you would," she beamed, taking my hand.

To my surprise, I liked it.

Just then, in walked the doctor.

"Ah, Mr. Flynn, you're awake," she proclaimed, sounding pleased.

She walked over with her clipboard in her hand and read the monitors.

"Good, you're stable. Now, Mr. Flynn, I must warn you. You have precisely one-hundred forty-six stitches in you leg, that's seventy-three on each side, and I believe that you'll need a wheelchair for four to six weeks and crutches for two to three weeks after that. Someone is going to have to take care of you and be there for you, dawn to dusk, every single day. Okay?" she lectured me.

I blinked. "Okay," I agreed.

But my family was all on vacation.

I hadn't wanted to go, so Ferb had invited some girl named Vanessa along.

Not that that bothered me.

But still, the question loomed: Who would take care of me?

Isabella's POV

I stood next to Phineas, feeling a bit queasy.

Who was going to take care of him?

Then, like a lightning bolt, it hit me: Me.

I'd take care of him.

Suddenly, I really needed a drink.

"I'll be right back," I muttered, hurrying out of the room.

I found the drinking fountain.

The teen slouching next to it looked vaguely familiar.

When he saw me, he straightened.

"Hey, Isabella," he called, coming towards me.

He knew my name?

"Don't you recognize me?" he asked, smiling sardonically.

He did seem familiar…

I squinted, then my eyes flew open wide.

My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped, "Charles? Charles Billybobjoe Smith?"

He nodded.

"I had to see you," he muttered. Then he stepped toward me, grabbing my face gently in both hands.

He leaned down.

"Wait! Don't! Look, Charlie, I really like you-as a friend- but Charles! I'm in love with Phineas!" I cried, breaking free.

I ran, ran without looking back, trying not to freak out.

Had he just tried to kiss me?

Charles's POV

I bared my teeth.

Isabella had just run away.

Inside, part of me was reeling from her signature scent: lavender jasmine vanilla rose.

How had such an angelic creature ever been sent down to earth?

But I was really on the hunt now.

Red-haired inventors, beware.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. Finally, I'm back. I'm so sorry. I've just been so busy. **

**I haven't abandoned anything, just had no time.**

**Reviews.**

**X Miyuki-chan X: Yeah, maybe in our world…**

**WordNerb93: Yep…**

**FanFreak01: Then my diabolical scheme is working!**

**Lichylichy: Yeah, I know. Lame. I'll address that…**

** 77879: He's a stalker. You'll see….**

**14AmyChan: Slowly but surely.**

**IzzieGS: It's good. Yep.**

**Okay, next chapter!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Isabella's POV

A few days passed, and soon Phineas was ready to go home.

We loaded him into a wheelchair. He smiled at the nurse-_typical!_- and waved to everyone.

Frankly, I must have been PMSing, because I was in a really bad mood.

Finally, I grumped, "Whadda ya think this is, a parade?"

He smiled up at me.

"Sure, why not? It could be a 4th of July parade!"

I rolled my eyes.

When we were at the car, Phineas tried to get up

I shoved him back down. "What do you think you're doing?" I growled. "Stay sitting down!"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Fine." He relented with poor grace.

I loaded him into the van we were renting with our parents' money.

We'd called Linda and my mom, and both had agreed.

Linda had wanted to come home, but we'd convinced her to stay.

We knew she'd be back in two weeks, and my mother back in 6 days, so we would be all right.

Well, physically at least.

Emotionally, there was no guarantee.

Phineas's POV

While we drove, I thought.

About my biological dad.

He had been a heavy alcohol abuser until he met my mom.

She'd convinced him to go straight.

Several AA meetings and a year of being alcohol-free later, he'd married her.

They'd had Candace, then five years later, me.

But then we'd hit an economic slump when I was two.

My parents had fought. A lot.

My earliest memories are of them screaming at each other.

Soon, my dad had started drinking again, and my mother had divorced him.

She'd met Lawrence and married him after a whirlwind courtship.

We finally got home.

We went inside, and Isabella made me take my painkiller before she gently eased me into my bed.

She shut the curtains and walked over to my bed.

She sat down.

"If you need anything, Phineas, I'm taking Candace's room. Here's your cell phone. You can text me," she instructed.

Then she leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. A flush spread through my cheeks.

She smoothed my hair, just like Mom used to, when I was little.

"Isabella?" I said. My voice was small.

"Yes, Phineas?" she asked.

"Will you stay?" I questioned. She froze.

"Just until I fall asleep," I quickly clarified. My cheeks were on fire.

"Okay," she said, and laid down beside me, already humming a gentle tune.

I was hyperaware that she was still in her tank top.

"Shhh. Relax, Phineas," she murmured, still stroking my hair.

I did, and blackness descended.

Charles's POV

I glared at the monitor.

Isabella was with Pinhead. In his room. Lying next to him on the bed.

Oh, and before you go accusing me of anything, just think about this.

I've been diagnosed with borderline erotomania.

The doctor also told me I had a case of former intimate stalking with Isabella.

But hey. I was mad at Pinhead. He was going down.

Just as soon as the Colt 1911 .45 ACP I had ordered arrived.

Oh...and there's the doorbell now...


	10. Chapter 10

**Back again. Phew.**

**Sorry. Been really busy.**

**Time for the reviews.**

**IzzieGS: Yeah, I know. But that's kinda what you asked for…:)**

**prince of the divine wolf: Yes.**

**X Miyuki-chan X: Thanks.**

**FanFreak01: A gun. Thanks.**

**WordNerb93: That's the plan. Don't worry! It'll happen. Slowly. Mwahahaha! :) **

**TheNargana: Later. Don't be scared!**

**14AmyChan: He'll be okay.**

**Remember, if you don't review, I can't answer it!**

**And a Colt 1911 .45 ACP is a really fancy gun.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Isabella's POV

As soon as I was sure Phineas was asleep, I went to take a shower.

I hadn't had one since Phienas had been rushed to the hospital, and I needed it.

Lemme just tell ya, shark tanks stink.

I was pretty sure Linda wouldn't mind me using her bathrobe, so I grabbed it and a towel and headed to the bathroom.

I set my phone on the counter and turned the text tone as high as it went.

I jumped into the shower. It felt so good.

I had just slathered my hair with anti-frizz conditioner when his text came in.

I hurried over and read the text.

'there's a freak in my room holding a gun on me. help!'

I didn't care that my hair was still coated with conditioner. I pulled on Linda's bathrobe and ran to Phineas's room.

I silently opened the door to see Charles pointing a gun at Phineas's head!

And not just a gun, but a gun that had been one of the top guns of its time!

Phineas's POV

My eyes flickered to the doorway. I still didn't see Isabella.

Some crazy-psycho had a gun pointed at my head.

He was also monolouging.

"…You think you get Isabella. You think that just because she loves you, just because she's always loved you, that that means you can just keep stomping on her heart. I've seen how she looks at you. But have you? She looks at you so tenderly. You mean the world to her. But to you, she's just a friend. A friend who would do anything for you. She deserves better. She deserves someone who truly loves her. With you gone, she'll cry, but guess who'll be there? Me. Guess who she'll come to for comfort? Me…"

Isabella finally appeared. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Charles Billybobjoe Smith! What, exactly, do you think you're doing in this house? With a Colt 1911 .45 ACP, no less?" she snapped.

He whirled. "Hey, honey. You'll thank me later."

Then he whirled back and pulled the trigger!

Charles's POV

Even as I turned, Isabella sprang.

She hit me a split second before I shot, causing me to miss.

My intended target pulled out his cell phone and dialed three numbers.

The bullet lodged in the ceiling. Isabella stayed on top of me. She didn't have much on, just a bathrobe.

Then Dorito Man tossed her a roped, and she tied my hands behind me and propped me against a wall. She put my gun just out of my reach.

She then hurried over to the boy on the bed.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, sitting by him and smoothing his hair.

He nodded, then spoke into his cell phone.

"Yes, we have a gunman in the house…no, sir, we were able to subdue him. Yes, he's here. We're at 14 Maple Drive. Thank you. Oh, no, no injuries. Okay. All right. Bye."

A few minutes later, the police arrived.


	11. Epilogue

**Ok. More.**

**This is the epilogue.**

**It's a good thing too…I was getting writer's block (God forbid!).**

**All right, answering reviews.**

**gravity5: Ok. I'll keep that in mind.**

**TheNargana: Will do!**

**WordNerb93: Yeah, me too. Keep reading!**

**14AmyChan: Maybe (heh heh heh!)…**

**Sonicboy678:Yep. More is here.**

**Atalus: Thanks.**

**X Miyuki-Chan X: Yup, just like him. I know, right?**

**Lichylichy: I know. He's stupid. Lemme just tell ya…**

**PhinbellaFan77: Cool.**

**IzzieGS: Yeah. Didn't you get that vibe from the beginning?**

**Polarbearluver: Okay. She'll do all right.**

**FanFreak01: That's what you're commenting on? Sorry, ignore that, my sarcastic side came out. *in background* Shut up and get back in your cage! *talking to you again* Ok. Yep. **

**Emilygoesrawr39: Thanks. Talented and gifted, huh? I'm all right, I guess…**

**Okay. I hope this story was up to IzzieGS's standards. Did I do all right? Did I epically fail? Did I write the best story ever (don't answer that. I didn't.)**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Phineas's POV

The threat was over. Charles was gone.

I wasn't dead, thanks to Isabella's quick thinking.

I'd gotten the whole thing on voice recording. When the police had questioned me, they'd taken my phone to download it.

I had it back now. I listened to Isabella's voice.

_"Charles Billybobjoe Smith! What, exactly, do you think you're doing in this house? With a Colt 1911 .45 ACP, no less?"_

I'd never heard it like that. It was as hard as steel, as threatening as that gun had been.

She'd been ninja. She'd saved my life.

She was in the shower now. I could hear her singing.

I, on the other hand was troubled. I couldn't get Charles's words out of my head.

_"I've seen how she looks at you. But have you? She looks at you so tenderly. You mean the world to her… to you, she's just a friend. A friend who would do anything for you."_

Anything? I thought back to our summers. No matter what I'd asked, she'd done it.

A certain incident came to mind. The day we'd made the giant bubble.

What we hadn't known was that our parents had secretly arranged for us to be filmed. I'd watched it later, but during certain scenes, Isabella had sent me for popcorn.

What I had seen was her risking her life to get that stupid maracanut tree. Five minutes and Ferb could have recreated the sap without anyone needing to risk their lives at all.

She had been very protective of her stomach for days after that. When we'd made a tickle machine, (that wasn't filmed. I don't know why.) she'd refused to go near it. When it had been shrunken, she'd "accidentally" stepped on it.

A rush of protectiveness filled me.

I smiled. Isabella was in love with me.

As I was with her.

Isabella's POV

I finished my shower and dressed.

Since I didn't have any of my clothes, I had to borrow Candace's. They fit perfectly, but I hated them.

I made a red bow out of a ribbon and pinned it in my hair.

Then I went to check on Phineas.

"Phineas? You awake?" I asked quietly.

"Izzy? Come sit by me," Phineas said.

I walked into the room. Phineas was sitting up in bed. I sat down next to him.

"What is it, Phineas? Do you need a drink?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, just you."

I frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?"

His smile dissolved. "Isabella, can I ask you a question?"

"Ummm, yes?" I said.

"Do you love me?" he queried, eyes on my face.

Which, of course, reddened.

"Y-yes," I stuttered, looking away.

"Izzy, I'm only asking you because, well, I've realized that I love you, too," he said gently.

I turned, surprised, intending to ask him what he meant. Again.

But the instant my face faced his, he grabbed a handful of my hair, put one hand on my back, and pressed his lips firmly to mine.

I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

When it ended, (as it had to. Sigh.) I was gasping for air.

He rested his head on my shoulder.

"My Izzy," he breathed.

"I'm here, sweetheart," I said, stroking his hair.

And everything was great.

Scratch that. Everything was perfect.

Charles's POV

Life in prison.

That's what murderers got.

But I only got 80 years. Without parole.

And one of the officers' guns had misfired, shooting me in the foot.

OW! Lemme just tell ya.

Goodbye, world. Goodbye, my love,

In retrospect, a henchman would have been nice.

The doors slam shut.

Better start counting.


End file.
